


我不允许你们没看过这个节目

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·最近看综艺突然而来的脑洞 论坛体·设定是他们的日常生活，上个综艺（。）·自娱自乐 与真人无关 请勿上升·细节不考究 看的开心就好
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天才开始的脑洞  
> 今天才码完字|･ω･｀）

《我不允许你们没看过这个节目！》

HYHB论坛/娱乐专区

1L 楼主

［图片］x3

《未被发现的温暖生活》

啊啊啊啊啊啊我是不是最后一个看到这个绝美综艺节目的人啊？！！我哭了呜呜呜嘉宾居然是柚子跟天天！！！我的妈啊不可思议居然是真的！！！拍的居然是下冰之后两男子的婚后生活？？还特别真实！  
今天才看到剪辑的片段，立马一天追完了，现在才播了10期，不是说要出完20期的吗怎么还不更新啊啊啊啊啊啊！！  
天啊有生之年还能在他们退役之后看到新鲜的简直开心到爆炸！！咱们花滑的热度没别的圈大，能出点综艺简直不敢想！！而且还是这种记录温馨又甜蜜的日常生活的综艺，哇，我一定是上辈子拯救了世界才会等到这档节目！！  
还有小伙伴没有看过的吗！！赶紧去追！！  
我不允许你们没看过这个节目！

2L

？楼主村通网实锤了  
这么火的综艺居然现在才发现  
这第一季都完了好吧

3L

楼主也太村了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈现在才看到！  
论坛里还有各种帖子呢，楼主可以去看看

4L

自柚子跟天总退役后就淡圈了，我也是最近才看到这档节目  
我还以为我才是这世界上最后一个看到这档综艺的人😂

5L

淡圈+1  
不过这综艺确实很火，网上流传了很多片段，还上了很多次热搜啊姐妹们，你们是在哪个山洞里没出来才不知道这节目啊hhhhhh都出圈了顺便告诉楼主，温暖生活第一季10期，还有第二季，不过不知道还会不会拍，两位退役当教练的人儿要带队比赛，估计得明年休赛季吧（我猜的）

6L

楼上没说错，确实还有第二季，还不知道还会不会请原班人马（大概率是的，反正节目不会停掉，收视率很棒）  
不过也请不了其他人吧hhhh花滑情况特殊，能请到【并能正常沟通的】也就那几个人啊！

7L

慢慢等呗！  
第一季各种糖各种暖心互动它不香吗！  
很值得反复回味啊啊啊我超酸的！！！！

8L

原班人马也就那几个好吧哈哈哈哈哈哈光是你牛这一大咖的加盟就很不错了，葱桶彭程也很棒啊！！（当然这档节目本来就是用来撒狗粮，未被发现的温暖生活嘛…不就是在记录两人结婚后的日常生活呗…  
当然我是冲着咱们金师傅来的👍俺就是要来看看这两人婚后生活咋过的！

9L

冲着你柚来看绝对不亏好吗！！！除了冰演跟带徒弟上比赛还有哪里可以吸到新鲜的柚？！当然是这里啊！！！！  
都来看婚后傻男人们的日常！保甜！！

10L

你们不说我本来还不想接受你柚跟你天居然在一起修成正果的事实的OTZ毕竟当年我也是一方唯粉啊多扎心……  
但是看了这档节目我真香了！妈的他们就该在一起好吗！！！（捶桌）我真的被他们甜到了呜呜！！！

11L

是真的，看过这档节目的人都说真香！  
真的感觉他们就该在一起！！

12L

追完很久并且每天循环的我真的是柠檬精本柠了🍋没看过的姐妹一定一定一定要去康康！！

13L

对对对，真的要去看，平时闲的没事也可以看一两期调剂生活永葆青春！  
能看到婚后说着一口标准东北话·进厨房一定要系上Pooh版小围裙·路痴大可爱·有时挺糙一男的·不会唱歌但非要唱·睡觉抱Pooh才睡得着·有时又很A·傻里傻气学习能力贼强的你柚绝对是赚到了好吗！！！！！  
而且还是跟天总谈恋爱的傻男人，绝了  
一时之间不知道该羡慕哪一个

14L

靠楼上说的每句话我脑海里都有画面内容了！  
都是节目里超超超可爱的片段！！  
第一期柚子出来时画面还是日系偶像剧画风  
结果人家一开口标准的东北话立马幻灭😂  
反差萌真的绝了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

15L

东北话……  
我永远忘不了有一期天总下厨试着做煎蛋，问柚子要不要吃  
柚子非常霸总还用挺软的语气说“给我也整一个”  
这个画面！！！  
你们能想象吗！！

16L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上你为什么可以播放视频啊啊啊哈哈哈  
“给我也整一个”真的在我脑海里魔鬼循环

17L

还有还有，名场面！  
是有一期天天从外面带回来柚子爱吃的草莓  
柚子像小猫一样先偷偷地吃掉了几个  
被天天抓住了之后问他是不是偷吃了  
柚子一张口我就笑了哈哈哈  
他说“我妹儿有，你瞅瞅，数数，它没少”

18L

我记得我记得！！那语气还挺委屈的哈哈哈  
那还一定不能少了柚子除了喊天天，还满屋子喊“be洋”的场面哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

19L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
逐渐天化的柚子……😂  
跟东北人在一起就被带跑偏了

20L

柚子东北话名场面语录：

“那给我也整一个”  
“我妹儿有”  
“be洋，be洋”  
“这咋整啊”  
“加一点点酱油，一丢丢，一些就好”  
“我行儿的”  
“你说的dou↗对儿～”  
“我能～我能亲儿个吗～”

👆你们品，你们细细的品！！

21L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl

23L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你干什么我都有画面了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈脑海里直接循环！！！

24L

哈哈哈哈哈哈服了  
谁能想到这样一个人是征服世界的冰上王者  
本人真的特别特别傻！傻里傻气的  
巨——可爱啊啊啊！！！  
本颜粉沦陷了

25L

啊啊啊我都还没看打算等期末完了之后补的！！！  
这也太好笑了吧！！！  
有没有哪位好心的太太帮忙指路一下上面名场面的出处？！方便磕糖！谢谢！！！

26L

啊啊啊我也想要！！！  
刚开始看，冲着葱桶看的，只看了cut  
看完姐妹描述也太好玩了！！

27L

我来了我来了～指路片段方便补，不按顺序👇

“那给我也整一个”——出自第3期，天天尝试下厨做煎蛋，询问柚子要不要吃

“我妹儿有”——出自第2期，天天买回草莓，柚子偷吃被抓包（ps还能看到一个撒娇精）

“be洋，be洋”——出自第4期，两个人出门散步之后天天找不到东西，柚子满屋子喊着天天的名字一起找（虽然不明白为啥喊名字不过挺可爱就是了，可能是潜意识想喊名字罢了）

“这咋整啊”——出自第6期，天天收到桶妹发起的挑战拼图，拼到最后发现有一块拼图不见了，感觉功亏一篑的同时烦恼地抓着头发自言自语地说了句“这咋整啊”，柚子在旁边剥橘子，边看着天天边跟着学了句“这咋整啊”，超可爱（当然后面柚子帮天天找到最后一块拼图了）

“加一点点酱油，一丢丢，一些就好”——出自第2期，后面晚餐柚子下厨做饭（有系上Pooh围裙的名场面），天天过来打下手，加调料的时候说了这么一句（当然看的出来柚子大厨平时很少做饭）

“我行儿的”——出自第6期，两个人要往家里搬重的东西，天天要搬东西被有余力的柚子抢过去搬了，天天问他可以吗，柚子非常自信地说了这一句，并骄傲地拍了拍胸膛向天天展示了有力的手臂肌肉（23333看来退役了也还在增肌锻炼身体哦真棒

“你说的dou↗对儿～”——出自第9期，几对嘉宾到室内活动参加一个公益演出，柚子跟天天负责教小朋友们表演一个节目，天天教完一次之后好像是很期待地看了一眼柚子，身为前辈的柚子很认可地表示金教练说的都～对～（又是柚子疯狂吹彩虹屁的一期…

“我能～我能亲儿个吗～”——出自第7期，两个人晚饭后躺一块看电视、玩游戏，玩到最后两个人累了靠在一块喂东西吃，天天靠在柚子身上（这里两个人小互动超自然超甜！）柚子盯着天天的侧脸半天，突然指了指自己的脸问天天能不能亲一个🙈啊啊啊我又可以了他们两个超宠对方的！

28L

啊啊啊感谢楼上课代表！！

29L

呜呜呜我真的又可以了！！  
是真的！！

30L

噢超🉑！  
婚后的天总居然更萌了hhhhhh平时的撒娇劲在喜欢的人面前暴露无遗啊哈哈哈哈哈哈完全没气场  
他们日常的生活就真的，好日常啊，跟我想的完全不一样，我没想到花滑选手们也挺接地气的哈啊哈哈

31L

确实挺接地气的哈哈哈满口东北话啊hhhhhh  
有个细节不知道有没有小姐妹跟我一样在意  
就是，你柚不是擦脸擦冰刀毛巾一条龙服务吗  
有一期镜头拍到他们卫生间里摆了好几条不同颜色的毛巾哈哈哈哈哈精致boy你天的倔强

32L

哈哈哈哈姐妹好认真啊！！  
镜头好像还怼过衣柜里拍？两个人的风格真的太神奇了哈哈哈哈哈哈

33L

诶，话说  
之前我也没接触过花滑圈，纯属是看综艺的路人，当然还是被柚子吸引过来看的  
我也没想到他们跟我想的不太一样，他们平时就，日常晨跑，打游戏追剧，互相投喂，听歌偶尔跳跳舞下下厨，好像跟普通人也差不多  
有点想知道他们的恋爱史啊～

34L

指路温暖生活第7期后半段，来了个嘉宾  
里面凑一桌聊天就无意间问到了他们两个人怎么在一起的经历  
柚子说是一见钟情的那种  
天天说是幸运地追到了偶像  
至于什么时候在一起嘛，他俩没透露具体细节  
只是说“像命定的一样自然而然就在一起了”

不过我猜柚子能听懂天天说什么，还有这一口东北话，估计是处了好长一段时间了  
他们也是在两个人正式退役了之后才宣布在一起的，当时那是相当轰动，说是是震惊世界的消息也不为过  
当然了，在不为人知时，他们也有辛苦的时候  
但是看到他们这样甜甜的生活真是太满足啦！

35L

对对，其实我们当时也没发现他俩有啥苗头，都专注于成绩来着，谁知道他俩居然处上了！  
没想到当年磕的糖都是真的～  
是等到那一天我们才知道他们的故事结尾的  
嘛，选择在一起，幸福就好，支持就完事了  
所以两个人上了这个综艺我超级惊讶的！！  
也超级珍惜

36L

超级珍惜+1

37L

确实是这样没错……  
看到有这节目都感动的哭了好吗

38L

哎，是真的都不容易啊，不容易

39L

原来如此啊……  
话说没被这档节目吸引之前还真的不知道这些事呢～～还挺神奇的！

40L

所以大家应该要多多安利这个节目啊！  
我是真的喜欢他们之间相处的小互动啊！很暖心！  
很多细节都展现了他们都好宠彼此！！  
在做决定之前都会问过对方的意见，尊重对方的选择，设身处地地为对方着想  
为爱人下厨，贴心地给爱人按摩，黏糊糊地喜欢凑到对方身边但绝不腻歪，会在玩游戏的时候想尽办法地让着对方又不让人看出来，还特别喜欢夸对方有多棒，太可爱了！！

41L

哈哈哈是真宠  
这两人平时都是家里妈妈给做饭吧，柚子下厨的手法不太熟练啊（也就系围裙的时候非常专业，还莫名有种仪式感）  
我还以为柚子下厨就只吃生鸡蛋拌饭，天天下厨就只吃海鲜味泡面呢……  
原来他们还能做一道番茄炒蛋+煮速冻饺子  
这很可以！

42L

可以，很可以  
一个敢煮，一个也敢吃  
为对方生起的绝佳勇气和自信真的太可了！

43L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真实啊

44L

又让我想到了令人笑到落泪的《隐居多年不出门导致路痴迷路站在十字路口茫然打电话求助爱人结果被路边贩卖的小猫仔迷住了双眼的宅男不得不说的二三事》的第6期了！这期特别好笑！！！  
强烈推荐！！墙裂！！

45L

看了那期你就会特别酸  
特别酸，当场柠檬精的那种

46L

“你站在那儿别动，我很快就去接你”  
“不怕在有你的城市里迷路，你不是在吗”  
呜呜呜呜这是啥偶像剧情节啦！  
虽然真实情节是柚子走累了坐在公园里逗流浪猫，打电话给还在外面工作的天天问什么时候回家hhhhhh

47L

啊啊啊啊啊啊我好羡慕啊，我好酸

48L

为什么这种绝美爱情不属于我啊啊！！

48L

太会了这两男的！！满足了我对爱情的幻想！！

49L

柚子真的好相信天天啊…  
完全就把自己交给对方的那种，不管对方说什么都给予十足的信任  
虽然与人相处最重要的是真诚，但是这种信任真的跟别的人不一样～

50L

害居然又给我磕到了过去的糖  
有小姐妹知道不？就跟op那样！一个跳跃在对方面前也不躲，某人还能淡定拍手鼓掌hhhh

51L

延续至今的信任  
是由来已久的  
相爱的细节！

52L

我哭了呜呜呜

53L

是陪过黎明与夜晚的相伴才会有如此的信任吧

54L

天天也很信任柚子啊～  
第9期在外面录节目，他们到游乐场  
皮皮天跑去玩滑滑梯去玩各种设施，柚子都在下面护着他  
天天每次都毫不犹豫地就奔向柚子了～

55L

他们一直是双向爱情  
很甜wwww

56L 

双向爱情！！！

57L

双向爱情！！（大声bb）

58L

还有一个更甜的，不过我才看了一遍，对这个记忆深刻  
就是有一期拍到他们晚上睡觉前在聊天  
两个人用日语交流了一番之后（害，咱天的日语水平也提高了不少啊）就开始中文训练hh  
柚子学的很快！但说着天言天语的某人就别乱教啦哈哈哈什么叫“这就是这，那就是那，没憋的意思”啊hhhhhh（无情嘲笑！）

59L

诶没打完咋就发出来了  
继续哈  
就是他俩睡觉前，柚子在床上抱着一大只Pooh要准备睡觉了，天天就看着他抱了很久，拽了拽柚子衣袖问：“它占了好大面积，咋睡啊”  
柚子就逗他，“那你就睡另一边，不碍事”  
天天又摇了摇袖子说“那你的意思是只抱着它睡觉，不跟我咯”  
柚子就笑了，然后也不理天天，只抱着Pooh闭上眼睛要睡了  
天天就伤心地睡到另一边自言自语说“唉，有了熊就不要银re～”还挺宠，转身给Pooh跟柚子盖被子  
两个人互道晚安之后（有吻），灯就逐渐暗下来了  
然后！切画面之前柚子手一伸又把天天抱怀里一块睡觉了hhhhhh（手还挺长，害）  
真是认真诠释了什么叫“熊和你我全都要”

60L

啊这期我也印象深刻！  
喜欢Pooh的男人真是我一辈子的萌点www

61L

可爱可爱可爱可爱！！

62L

还有还有！还有一期是几对嘉宾一起在外烧烤聚餐！  
中途聊天提到了以前在役时的一些趣事  
然后聊着聊着，葱说来点舞蹈提高下氛围  
有种家长组让小孩在亲戚面前表演的感觉hh…

于是他俩就跳上了hhhh（真是皮在第一线）  
先是学了段天鹅湖跳芭蕾  
当然又玩了几段你天很擅长的各种傻子舞（不是）  
然后然后然后他们又一起跳了探戈跟华尔兹！！！我螺旋爆炸！  
感谢葱哥！感谢节目组！！  
俺们绝对是赚到了呜呜呜！！！

63L

啊啊啊对他们一起跳舞了！  
跳探戈那段特别特别特别好看！摄影师跟剪辑师都好会！！  
把他们看向彼此的眼神都拍到了！！真的好绝，你柚那个眼神🙈我又脑补了撩人的疯疯！  
做的梦都实现了！  
感谢节目组！！您就是我的再生父母！！！

63L

我也记得这场  
当时那个片段超级火，出圈了（可惜就是有点短，强烈要求他们干脆出道吧！）  
柚子好A啊（ づ ωど）就是跳完后天天捂着脸在一边一直狂笑哈哈哈哈哈哈估计是很不好意思了hhhhhhhh可爱的小傻子www（耳朵都红透了）

64L

［动图］

那期的天天有GIF！害羞的时候被后期P上了兔子耳朵，网友们还配上了小兔子洗脸的对照图！  
可可爱爱的小孩  
啊，天天怎么就这么可爱啊～

65L 楼主

噢噢噢哦哦哦哦哦我也有这张动图！！妈呀太可爱了！！！（暴风哭泣  
我妈了，我两个儿子在谈恋爱，好好好（捂嘴落泪

66L 

楼主居然是妈粉？？？哈哈哈哈笑死我了

67L

哈哈哈我理解我理解  
这两真的傻儿子～～

68L

那妈粉必看第5期啊！  
拍了一幕柚子早起给天天做早餐  
天天赖床在被窝里不肯起来，潜意识地跟柚子撒娇，被亲亲了还缩被子里害羞翻滚  
超级软的www像毛茸茸的小动物！！  
天啊天总以前在我心中高大威猛（？？？？）的印象瞬间崩塌hhhh  
果然不在比赛场上的花滑老男单们一个比一个萌（？）

69L

都挺萌的啊hhhhhhh

70L

新入坑的朋友们可以去搜搜他们以前的互动交集啊，论坛里也有很多帖子，绝对有新的发现  
特别是当你知道他们的结局是在一起之后  
你就会发现  
哪哪都是他们恋爱的证明😂

71L

楼上过于真实hhhhh

72L

就像两个瞒着家里长辈跟亲戚好友偷偷恋爱的小孩子……

73L

［图片］

要不是镜头拍到了他俩手上的婚戒，我还以为这是一场梦咧  
我好🍋

74L

我也🍋

75L

不是梦真的太好了～～

76L

可能是因为婚后生活过于接地气😂导致大家都产生迷幻感（？）了吧  
说真的要他俩现在真在我旁边当邻居，我是打死都不会相信这两人居然是世界级有名的花样滑冰男子单人滑选手啊😂真的过于真实

77L

楼上这形容的就像是“你把日常便服的柚子搁你家楼下说他是xxxx谁敢信”

78L

噗哈哈哈楼上过分了啊～

79L

令人欣慰的是  
他们婚后居然都没有变胖（）

80L

不是说婚后的男人都会受到爱情的滋润而发福的吗！！这两怎么回事！！

81L

喂喂喂他们不要面子的吗hhhh好歹也是花滑选手啊  
人家桶妹都一如既往地美丽～～身材管理的很好！

82L

你柚跟你天应该都是吃不胖体质，加上多年习惯，怎么也发不了福啊  
更别说柚子还偶尔出去晨跑爬山呢，肯定会拉上天天一起锻炼的  
可恶说好的是宅男设定呢！！

83L

没啥事做的话他俩确实挺宅的  
窝在家里打打游戏追追剧散散步偶尔研究研究做什么新菜式  
👍嗯，太真实了

84L

温暖生活前几期他们都是在家里录的  
狗粮就从没停过😂

85L

话说突然想起来，录完第一季后他们是不是领养了一只猫来着？我看到天天新发的微博故事里好像隐隐约约听到了喵咪叫？还是我记成了是vlog里面的  
就是第6期柚子撸完流浪猫后跟天天打电话分享自己的撸猫心得（？）  
就透露出自己想养猫的愿望什么的？

86L

柚子很喜欢猫吧？我看他们平时也会一起看看萌宠视频什么的  
估计有这个想法？

87L

他确实挺喜欢猫的，以前采访也有提到他将自己形容成猫咪  
我的猫系男友www？

88L

Wow可以可以

89L

那期他俩的对话我记得是……  
天天在电话说“你想养猫昂？”  
柚子说“有点↓↗想～吧”  
天天似乎是想了挺久，还是答应了说“那行，猫也挺可爱的，挺可爱的，你喜欢就行”

90L

天天那是犹豫吧？！他好像是狗派哈哈哈

91L

某人内心活动：  
“对象🐘喜欢🐈而我喜欢🐕，怎么办”

92L

那就一起养呗！！儿女成双！！（？？）

93L

神tm儿女双全2333333

94L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我

95L

天天总是一副“他想干嘛都宠着他得了”的既视感23333  
柚子就总是一副“我想干嘛他一定会宠着我”的既视感hhhhhh  
好理直气壮哦！！

96L

好甜wwwwww

97L

［链接］

那我又得搬出以前他俩互动的各种神图了  
特别是各种戴帽子的场合🙈都好适合楼上的描述！！！

98L

太可爱了😚😚😚😚😚

99L

我被可爱到窝在被窝里翻来覆去地尖叫！！

100L

姐妹们第9期绝对要去看！全程！！  
就那个节目组出的公益演出！！他俩带小朋友们表演！！！啊啊啊超可爱ớ ₃ờ

101L

节目组真的很🉑啊！这多难得！！平时他俩都各自带队比赛哪里能看到这种画面啊！！

102L

往日比赛都是夫夫相见想的都是让徒弟怎么把对面人打趴下hhhh（夸张了夸张了）  
第9期简直是人间宝藏，史诗级的纪录片！

103L

跪求节目第二季多出点这种活动！！！  
求求金主爸爸们了！！OTZ

104L

［链接］

这帖子里的都是那一期的讨论！感兴趣的可以去看看！！

105L

［图片］x9

都是截图跟剧照，超有爱～

P1-3 柚子教练跟天天教练正在教小朋友动作，笑容拍的刚刚好  
P4-6他两在玩各种小游戏，皮的很（有种梦回平昌的感觉啊）  
P7-9这里两个人双人滑了一段！男双实现了！！

106L

男双哦！！！（虽然牵手滑了几分钟加旋转）

107L

这不是跟天天桶妹以前玩过的那样吗？兼项业余冰舞选手哈哈哈这回他们兼项双人滑？？

108L

葱哥看了也只能说一句  
太稀碎了！

109L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太稀碎了

110L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的妈

113L

有画面了有画面了哈哈哈视频声音都出来了hhhh

114L

那期天天还又平地摔了，摔了个屁股墩哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

115L

然后柚子立马奔过去滑到他身边  
确认他没事后  
两个人牵了牵小手就笑着放开了

116L

嗷呜呜呜好暖！！！！

117L

后面皮皮天跟老铁玩了一会就又滑到柚子身边跟他玩了ww  
结果一群小朋友又围上来跟他们两个人闹hhhh  
嘛总之非常可爱！😍

118L

啊一看到他们在冰上就感觉又回到了从前的样子  
他们都没有变过啊🌻真好！！

119L

真的好！！！👏

120L

他们一起吃饭还互相投喂😆都怕对方不够吃

121L

天天吃饭超可爱的！！！😇

122L

噢噢之后他们不是去霓虹录了一期节目吗，在柚子的家里，他们一起包饺子来着  
收获了一众樱花冰迷们的呐喊要求再拍一期hh  
“我也想要给be洋酱亲手包饺子！！”  
“十分嫉妒了但又很羡慕”  
“卡哇伊ฅฅ*吱吱吱吱”

123L

噢噢啊啊啊我要去补这个节目！！！

124L

那档节目里柚子还透露了自己小时候有趣的事情，两个人还互相交换了小时候的糗事hhhh  
最甜的是他们翻到了他们第一张合影！

125L

好像是说了：  
“原来你早就在我的生命中啊”  
这样的话  
他们对视一眼还笑了！

126L

啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了 ( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )

127L

吃完饭后柚子还不让天天做家务，天天就坐在一边一直看着他，感觉眼睛里有星星呢！⭐

128L

一直都在凝视着他吧wwww

129L

呜呜求求这样的综艺节目多来几个啊！！太心水了！！

130L 

臣附议！！我要看第二季嗷嗷嗷！！！

131L

酸酸甜甜的爱情我很喜欢 ( •̣̣̣̣̣̥́௰•̣̣̣̣̣̥̀ )

132L

［动图］

第9期还有个没被剪进去的彩蛋篇！！其实每一期都有大家可以去康康！  
就是活动结束后他们都要回家了，路上下了雨，大家都在等车，柚子把天天羽绒服的帽子给盖着了，撑伞，天天等他撑好了之后就扑过去抱住柚子的后背！  
然后他就像小熊一样紧紧地从后面抱住柚子，好可爱＾０＾~  
可能是太冷了抱住人取暖呢？

133L

这个我也看到过！！啊阿伟死了～我牙都要被甜没了(๑´ڡ`๑) 

134L

所以第二季什么时候出来啊啊啊啊啊啊

135L 楼主

跪求节目组行行好赶紧筹备第二季(๑Ő௰Ő๑)～

136L

都0202年了我能等到吗|･ω･｀)

137L

我也想看第二季！！请务必是原班人马啊！

138L

新的一年想吃新的糖惹(´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥`)

139L

各位姐妹慢慢等吧，总会等到的！  
只要活的够久就一定有奇迹发生哈哈哈哈

140L

好期待😍

141L

坐等😆我的直觉告诉我  
0202年一定有惊喜！！

——END——


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·继续论坛体  
> ·《未被发现的温暖生活》第二季  
> ·自娱自乐 与真人无关 请勿上升
> 
> ·情人节快乐呀💝

《温暖生活第二季来了！》

HYHB论坛/娱乐专区

1L 楼主

［图片］x2

先放个《未被发现的温暖生活》第二季官方海报！整体风格是蓬勃向上的绿色色调，这一季外景比较多！图上的柚跟天实在太上镜了，好看好看好看！

妈耶终于等到了，跟第一季一样总共是10期！不好意思现在才开帖，都已经播到第9期了还有一期就结束哈哈哈哈XD这一季原班人马！两位带队训练还要抽空录节目赚钱养家糊口的教练辛苦了哈哈哈哈😙  
来跟小伙伴们一起讨论一下这一季的糖吧！我已经迫不及待继续磕磕磕了，好上头呜呜呜！

2L

啊啊啊啊啊等了整整一年！！  
终于等到第二季了！！我泪流满面

3L

第二季终于来了！！  
！爆哭！！我等了很久！！

4L

哇居然真的有第二季……！！  
对不起最近学习太忙了才知道哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

5L

竟然还有第二季！果然还有第二季！！  
而且都是原班人马！节目设置和剪辑水平也是原来的！！质量一直在线！！  
哈哈哈我高兴坏了我奶中了！！

6L

跟我一起追综艺的姐妹们你们好！！  
我来了我来了我来了！

7L

靠啊居然又只剩一期了呜呜呜！！  
完全不够看好吗！

8L

欢迎新入坑的姐妹们一起来磕这对入股不亏的夫夫！！  
都已经结婚了戒指都戴着从没摘过绝对值得磕好吗！！  
这是什么恩爱小情侣，哭了

9L

又把第一季的糖翻来覆去看了好几遍的我来了来了，有没有刚从隔壁第一季的帖过来的小伙伴！！  
我想吃糖，我不怕腻的！！  
害！我真的好爱婚后傻男人们的日常甜蜜生活啊啊啊！

10L

我提着柠檬茶过来了🍋  
第二季好多超级浪漫的外景啊，感觉是在给他们公费蜜月旅行呜呜呜  
我都怀疑制片人跟节目组是不是他们的忠实粉丝（cp粉），怎么这么会啊！

11L

真的太会了！……  
头一次见到出手这么阔绰的节目组……  
你见过让他们在曾经比赛过的那座城市约会的操作吗😇这是什么浪漫的事儿啊！

12L

！对，这是真的绝！！  
第二季外景安排真的，太感谢了！  
让我梦回以前为他们流泪的日子啊……

13L

真的超级浪漫的我哭泣😭  
第3期跟第4期真的是！  
这是什么小情侣的蜜月旅行！  
在雪山上一起看漂亮的日出，在桥边一起看灿烂的日落，在广场上一起喂鸽子，在人群中牵着手走过，人影交叠一块吃草莓味的雪糕，打雪仗堆雪人，呵着白气互相碰着被冻着通红的脸颊，好幼稚但是好好好好甜啊啊啊！！

14L

啊啊啊我也超级喜欢第3期跟第4期的！！  
除了拍摄的超级唯美（给摄影师加鸡腿），还有就是  
虽然这季外景出的多，但这一季任务也挺多，毕竟是多方冰协一块加盟了第二季，主要是想让这几对冰上伴侣多多宣传一下冰雪运动和慈善，所以纯恋爱纯交流的少了  
但是却让我看到了他们在为自己热爱的事业去做更多事，离开赛场还在继续为喜欢的而付出努力，真的太让我感动了！

15L

楼上说的太好了！我也是这种感觉！  
真的好喜欢好喜欢热爱事业并奋斗着的人啊～  
顺便说一句摄影师真的特别特别特别厉害  
拍的两个人特别有意境！！  
那张日出之下两个人清晨而行的剪影  
好绝好绝好绝！！居然跟以前那张重合了！  
像在做梦！浪漫！

16L

非常赞同楼上和楼上上！  
照片都超级超级好看啊啊啊！！  
果然合影是我最喜欢的记录方式了……  
但是，我想问，难道只有我记住了柚跟天在那两期的笑点吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
那个被漫天的雪糊了一脸的柚子哈哈哈哈

17L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我也记住了那个哈哈哈  
就是两个人去尝试滑雪🏂  
玩了一会就觉得自己贼可以了！（超有自信！理直气壮！）  
都说“我可以！我行！”  
然后跃跃欲试想要比赛  
说谁输了谁承包了一个月的家务

18L

哈哈哈哈对！之后他们就一起站在起跑线上  
葱哥在旁边当裁判 正准备一声令下  
天天突然就说“等一下我调个位置”  
搞笑的是转身的时候不知道是穿的太厚还是雪太厚还是踩空了，被绊了一跤扑倒在雪里（对不起虽然不厚道但是巨可爱好像笨拙的小熊宝贝）  
后面扬起漫天飞雪直接糊了面前的柚子一脸哈哈哈哈  
柚子真的满脸问号跟感叹❓❗啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈雪中凌乱带着点微微惊恐，我忘不了啊hhhhhh！

19L

［动图］

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对对对柚子那个动图超级搞笑的！！  
噢噢还有个更搞笑的是天总那个滑板直接脱手滚下山坡了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
葱哥都笑到不行，宣布第一名是那块板哈哈哈

20L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xswl

21L

哈哈哈我只想说天天真的是被综艺之神眷顾的男子哈哈哈哈每次都戳我笑点  
他目瞪口呆看着板滑下去了一脸惨不忍睹地说“诶我去”表情真的好到位啊哈哈哈

23L

啊啊啊那期小天特别可爱的！！他扑倒在雪里就不起来了，就窝在雪里，被冻红的脸颊跟耳朵尖看起来好可爱，整个人好幼齿好嫩啊呜呜  
又是在哪里摔倒就在哪里趴下啊，让我好像回到了以前金选手在冰上摔了屁股墩沾上冰屑的可爱模样  
呜，都是结了婚的男人了还是像以前一样没变过啊～  
柚子虽然好懵但第一时间拉住天，天赖着不走只看着他傻笑  
天没心没肺地笑着说“你这一身的雪哈哈哈”  
柚子好无奈，很快地先拍掉了身上的雪，又拍掉了天天头上的雪（啊啊这里好像天鹅在优雅梳理自己的毛，梦回那年4ccgala冠军合照摔倒起来拍拍自己的可爱哥啊！！）  
然后就男友力max将天天从雪里拉起来了～  
只有这个能精确表达我那个时候的想法：🍋

24L

啊啊啊楼上我也记得这个！真的好像天鹅在优雅梳理自己的毛哦！！（我又要回顾大白鹅了呜  
天天也超级可爱dei～ớ ₃ờ下山回去的时候跟在柚子后面黏着他，啊～黏糊糊的恋爱ww  
柚子还问“走累了？要背吗？”  
天说“别了，这路这么不平，等下我又摔了拉着你都能滚成雪球滚下去”  
柚子就点着头自言自语地突然冒出一句日语！“ok，我觉↑得也不错，春の熊のように”（像春天的熊一样）  
然后伸出手非常自然地牵住天往下走了～

25L

啊？啥意思？？？

26L

可能是出自《挪威的森林》？？  
就这样：  
“春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。  
它对你说道：’你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好吗？’接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡‘咕噜咕噜’滚下去，玩了整整一天。你说棒不棒？”  
“太棒了。”  
“我就这么喜欢你。”

27L

？！我靠哥太会了……

28L

喔哟真的好会……看过那本书？？  
哥当了教练没事的时候是不是经常宅在家看各种书和各种漫画啊  
之前在天天vlog里面扫到他们卧室，柜子放着挺多书跟漫画还有游戏盒来着

29L

啊哈哈哈哈哈好像是喔！！  
诶第6期里面不是有个片段是天天做饭的时候在吐槽书房里的柚子还不出来吃饭  
“肯定又在看漫画了，哼哼～”  
他们平时的爱好都好相似！  
这是什么真实的婚后宅男生活？？？😂

30L

确实很真实啊  
宅男生活  
两个人都长这样：🤓🤓

31L

哈哈哈哈哈楼上什么魔鬼啊哈哈哈哈表情好神似！！

32L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈姐妹你好搞笑！！

33L

这一季天天下厨次数比第一季多好多啊  
家庭煮夫金博洋哈哈哈哈我笑裂开了哈哈哈

34L

因为这次出国录节目柚子没有带pooh围裙哈哈哈哈被封印了厨艺哈哈哈哈（我乱说的）

35L

啊说到出国，录节目的时候他们的猫是不是一直留在家里啊？

36L

什么什么？！他们养猫啦？！

37L

对啊，节目开播之前在微博上放过猫咪小爪子的照片了！粉粉嫩嫩的，巨可爱！文案是“我们有猫啦🐈她很可爱🌸”  
显微镜姐妹发现应该是一只小小的三花猫！

38L

怪不得第5期去猫咖的时候撸猫手法这么熟练！  
原来已经是铲屎官啦！！！恭喜！！  
柚子一定非常开心啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！！

39L

啊好幸福好幸福！！一家三口！！  
傻爸爸们和他们的宝贝女儿！！  
🙈天啊我好爱啊啊啊！

40L

所以猫猫叫啥？樱花吗？啊啊啊可以可以！

41L

哈哈哈哈还不知道呢！  
已经万人血书要求天总多多发点猫咪照片，拍下个vlog争取成为网红宠物博主哈哈哈哈哈

42L

非常可以！！坐等一家三口的温暖生活！！

43L

坐等🤓🐈🤓的生活！

44L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼上xswl

45L

同期待！  
哎这季好是好，但就是在国外，除了自己人说东北话，大家都在说国际语言  
我好想念柚子的东北话啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

46L

啊啊我也好想念柚子的东北话呜呜呜  
虽然他这季说的不多，但味道还是跟第一季一样好好玩哈哈哈哈  
一出来就有内味了害！！

47L

好像确实没第一季说的这么多了😢  
都怪你们一直说哥东北口音重，与他的仙子气质严重不符😂  
你看，他不说了吧！（开玩笑，其实哥跟天天聊天的时候也都一直在说中文，只是口音好很多了，而且说自己名字贼顺溜了！）

48L

哥第二季一出场就已经能对着镜头自信说出“嗨，大家好↗↘，我是↗羽生结弦”了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
你们不要拿出第一季他的介绍公开处刑啊哈哈哈哈

48L

不管柚子说什么都觉得他好可爱好可爱好可爱啊！！

49L

谁说不是呢！！都是两个大可爱啊呜呜！

50L

不过小天倒是说了很多日语嘻嘻嘻  
看来没少跟大家长学习www  
互相学习可还行～

51L

对对对！！天天还秀了一段日语哈哈哈  
还会捧着碗对柚子笑着说好吃呜呜呜  
这小孩最会说Kakkoii了（日语中的帅）  
臭美的小屁孩！！！

52L

啊啊真的好自恋一小孩！  
可爱可爱可爱

53L

说啥啥不行，夸帅第一名哈哈哈  
是自信臭屁又精致的小朋友了！

54L

啊可爱  
可恶！为什么我这么词穷！

我只会用可爱形容他们啊啊啊

55L

小天犯迷糊的样子也巨乖巨可爱耶！！  
因为任务，要跟售货员作交易买东西  
算账的时候还想了挺久哈哈哈  
关键是柚子还看着他一直犯迷糊又不说哈哈哈  
很腹黑了害

56L 

别说，小天记性也不太好的样子（怪不得老忘记编舞以至于欣赏不了完整节目吗？？（开玩笑  
回公寓的时候经常忘了带钥匙  
要不是柚子在家估计他就得流浪了哈哈哈

57L

噢我记得第8期，天天又忘带钥匙了  
从外面买东西回家，那天外面还下着暴风雪  
趴在门上敲门喊“哥，开门！我又没带钥匙！”  
声音超级委屈巴巴的还有点撒娇呜呜呜爱了

58L

啊我刚刚回顾了这个片段！(´இωஇ｀)  
天天真的好可爱一只，穿的厚像只小熊一样  
🙈趴在门上等到柚子开门的时候还蹦了蹦才扑过去了  
妈耶超级自然诶！！！

59L

呜呜呜好甜的！  
柚子接住了把天带回家还说“要是我不在家你怎么办”  
天就说“你不在家我就带钥匙啊”

60L

靠！！是不是故意的！  
就是想让人接他回家嘛！！！  
整个就是被宠着的小孩哇  
持宠生娇嘛！！

61L

都很会👋我一点也不羡慕

62L

我爱了我爱了我爱了我爱了

63L

互宠我真的爱了！！！

63L

😭好好磕啊啊啊！

64L 楼主

［动图］

请问有没有人记得这个的QAQ  
就是两个人牵手在冰封的河面上滑行的那段！快来品品这个紧握的双手啊啊！！

65L 

是的，在紧紧地握住对方的手！！

66L 

而且镜头还给了天手上的戒指诶诶呦！！💍  
闪的很！！  
戒指好配他们哦，我落泪  
这么美的手指就应该戴上戒指

67L

天天的手握柚子握的好紧啊  
在冰封的湖面上一起牵着滑行好甜啊  
呜呜呜我好了！

68L

哈哈哈哈是这个片段  
一开始还不熟悉那块冰面的时候两个人还挺小心翼翼的  
熟了之后你天瞬间皮起来了  
一如既往地牵着柚子的手跑起来了  
你天真的莽啊哈哈哈哈

69L

毕竟东北爷们吗哈哈哈哈一个字：莽

70L

我都看到柚子差点拉不住了哈哈哈哈  
虽然我第一时间居然在担心摔倒了天的白色羽绒服会不会脏，感觉柚子的橙色羽绒服更耐脏（？）  
哎呀冬天最烦恼的就是羽绒服了嘛！！

71L

对！！柚子差点拉不住了哈哈哈哈拉不住一只奔跑的小天哈哈哈  
你天怎么每次一有人牵着就带着人莽着跑  
害，就是羡慕，好有活力的孩子

72L

主要是柚子一直不放手啊！！真的一直不放手！！！  
不管被拖着跑多久都不放手  
巨可爱巨温柔了

73L

滑完了之后两个人又开始了日常兼项冰舞转了几圈，又拿起几个塑料瓶玩起了冰壶，就差来场速滑了👍  
这大概就是老年男单们的乐趣吧！！

74L

可爱就完事了～～

75L

元气满满的样子多好啊！！  
永远是少年！永远年轻！！

76L

啊无论工作多累看到他们这么幸福  
我也好幸福  
他们身上有魔力啊  
一见面就让人忘却了烦恼  
我好喜欢呜呜呜

77L

我也好喜欢啊！！

78L

我也是！！！

79L

再说一次节目组就是我们的再生父母呜呜呜！！

80L

天啊还有最后一期我好不舍得啊啊啊！  
第九期看的我要流泪了  
虽然不是特别煽情但就是流泪了

81L

啊第九期……

82L

我也是……  
其实也没啥，就是小天得了个小感冒，发烧烧了一个晚上就好了。  
也难怪，录节目比我们想的还要辛苦的，每个节目都是这样，刚巧那段时间天气忽冷忽热，太多变了，连橙子都有点感冒了，多喝热水真的有用！！  
其实真的也没啥啊呜呜  
就是觉得这期又酸又甜……

83L

对啊！其实也没啥！！第二季还是这么好笑又甜蜜，其实这就是个很小的小插曲  
但是一想到天天在沙发上眯着眼睛睡觉，柚子凑过去贴着他的脸颊那个时候我心里真的酸涩  
虽然只是个小感冒而已  
但是在异乡，小小的屋子里，他们只有彼此  
我真的好能感受到柚子的心疼跟无助啊

84L

哭了，真的又甜又酸啊，想是喝了杯柠檬水  
从天天说有点晕晕的想睡觉开始柚子就超级紧张的，天啊那个微表情真的是瞬间变化  
天天打算在沙发上睡一觉，柚子就一直在照顾他，给他倒水啊准备药啊什么的，录制外景真的挺累人的，更别说天天还默默地揽下好多事  
真是傻孩子啊，又懂事又真诚  
天天就挺乖地闭上眼睛睡，柚子守在旁边一直看着他，寸步不离，看着看着他就低下头凑过去用额头抵住天天的额头  
像两只依偎的小兽互相汲取着温暖啊  
好像在拥抱着微光啊  
柚子说“乖乖休息哦”时声音都有点哑了，应该是知道天天有多累吧😔  
好暖啊，在生病的时候有人陪，那个人也知道你的一切，爱情就是余生的陪伴，不离不弃  
明明挺甜的我就是，想哭啊

85L

也许我们永远都不知道他们曾经有多累  
大概就只有他们彼此知道了  
镜头展示的只有一部分罢了……

86L

他们在一起也一直不容易的……  
虽然之前在第一季说“像命定一样就在一起了”  
但命运落定之间还会经历很多啊😣

87L

woc你们别这样我还没看第9期诶…  
…

88L

不知道他们会不会像寻常情侣一样分分合合  
中途一定很艰难叭……  
但最后还是选择彼此携手度过此生  
没什么能比这个更美好了

89L

靠我落泪了，是真的落泪了

90L

其实很美好的啊啊啊  
就是中间不管怎么虐结局一定是Happyend啊啊啊！！

91L

呜呜呜呜我眼泪汪汪了  
真的就突然戳中了某个点  
天天真的很好，我碰上的所有人都说他真的好好，所以看到他能被柚子这么细心保护、耐心喜欢，真的好开心啊  
柚子也真的，强者是孤独的吧，能有人陪着他一辈子、愿意包容他的一切，真的太好了  
就是需要这种生活的小细节让我看见他们的爱情啊！！我好喜欢温暖生活！！  
他们在互相救赎在互相需要啊😭所以我在哭啊

92L

第9期真的好酸好暖😢  
神仙爱情

93L

啊呜呜我终于知道我为什么会一直坚定不移地站定这一对了！！！  
因为我爱他们，所以我希望他们是被爱的！  
我希望他们是被我想象的一切温暖与美好爱着的😭我希望这么好的柚子和天是互相爱着的！  
我需要他们相爱，我需要他们被爱  
他们值得被爱  
被救赎的也有我啊

94L

太好哭了……  
呜呜呜天天这么可爱你们都在脑补啥啊  
看来我只好把天式撒娇送给大家了  
接受😇的治愈魔法吧！！！

［动图］

95L

啊啊啊啊是可爱的撒娇精！！  
天啊我真的好喜欢看到天天在宠他的人面前撒娇哦，好自然，好理直气壮，乖乖，好甜！  
就是这么持宠生娇地窝进柚子怀里抱抱，晃来晃去的还哼哼哼的笑  
我好喜欢看到被宠的小孩哦😘

96L

woc这是什么时候的！！！  
我怎么没见过！！！！！  
阿伟出来受死吧！！！

97L

是第8期幕后彩蛋啊！！  
虽然只拍到他们在角落里偷偷摸摸地抱抱亲亲撒撒娇，但是好甜好甜好甜好甜！！

98L

啊。！是前天放的彩蛋吗！！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我好了我好了

99L

靠真的太可爱太甜了！  
前一秒你天还皮到不行蹦蹦跳跳地跑到桶妹后面抢镜头（妈耶怎么这么像当年在Lori后面抢镜头的崽）！！后一秒就被柚子抱着了呜呜呜  
虽然镜头切了但我觉得  
一定是像小兔子一样蹦跶进爱人怀里的！！！  
他还摇着他还笑！可爱可爱可爱可爱可爱

100L

阿伟反复去世！！！！awsl！！！！！

101L

感谢节目组放出来！！

102L

妈啊小孩真的被宠着长大呜呜大家都好喜欢他啊～  
没有人不喜欢金博洋！没有人！！

103L

我靠太短了，我好想知道他们在干嘛  
哥是不是在偷偷亲他脸颊哦  
亲一口白白嫩嫩的脸蛋儿  
真香～

104L

哈哈哈哈真香！！居然放出了声音！  
确实哈！当初你柚过了自己定下的26岁都没对象，还说以后就随缘了，语气也听着像不想再考虑这些事了  
结果一年后立马被传出来“有恋爱的苗头”  
一定是终于等到了天的回应！抵挡不了对方的魅力！  
风风火火不带犹豫地就高高兴兴恋爱了哈哈哈哈

105L

我的奶奶诶！！心情真是大起大落犹如坐过山车！！！  
(´இωஇ｀)我需要更多的糖补血啊！！纯的那种！！

106L

看别人恋爱永远比自己恋爱好看🍋

107L

太好看了太好看太好看了！！  
有没有再多点糖啊！请大把大把地丢给我！！  
就让我来承受蛀牙的结果吧！！

108L

我也可以蛀牙我也可以蛀牙！！！

109L

加上我啊姐妹们qwq！！

110L 楼主

［动图］

继续丢糖嘿嘿嘿嘿  
第6期小聚会中间，不是主镜头  
在角落，所以画质有点糊  
桶妹做了小饼干，大家一起看电视  
天一边吃着一块随手喂了一块给柚子  
柚子一边整理着等下就要玩的抽签  
忽然亲了口天的脸颊

113L

！！！！！妈耶

114L

Woc这么熟练？？？？？

115L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的好熟练啊！！  
天天居然都没反应的？？？？  
角落的秘密透露出真正的糖哦！！

116L

这就是婚后男人相处的模式吗？？？？

117L

太自然了吧这…………  
不过我可以😍

118L

姐妹可以我当然更可以！！！

119L

哦哦哦第6期的惯例聚会超级温馨的！！！  
就在那栋木屋里，有小火炉，有毛绒又温暖的地毯，还有房东送的奶茶！！  
大家就一起围着玩游戏聊天唱歌跳舞！  
好有意思！！我爱死这个聚会的气氛了！  
多少年了啊居然还能聚在一起！哪怕大多数的友人不在这里，但你我还在这里啊  
原班人马太好了！！

120L

对啊……真的很好……  
大家都是一对一对的，没有单身狗被虐到，挺好的

121L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑到了哈哈哈哈

122L

哈哈哈哈节目组这倒是挺让人放心的，没有单身狗被虐哈哈哈这让我想到之前节目组有向观众征集第二季你想看到什么  
有粉丝说请务必邀请小车参加这档节目，被官方翻牌了，询问原因  
那个粉丝说他想看车天彭金四人组环游世界哈哈哈哈

123L

？？？？？哈哈哈？想看一家四口的温暖生活？？

124L

亲亲，这边建议重录一档叫做《没有柚子的吃喝生活》的综艺呢！

125L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

126L

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真实！！！

127L

你们别这样啦哈哈哈哈我都替柚子羡慕嫉妒了哈哈哈哈虽然我真的挺喜欢四人组！！

128L

害有啥的！人家都结婚了是吧！蜜月能干的事更多呢我们完全不羡慕！！

129L

说起吃吃喝喝玩玩乐乐  
柚子肯定很乐意陪天天一辈子做这些事啦！！

130L 

要永远开开心心的哇！！妈妈爱你们！

131L

［图片］x3

来来来来！  
看看你柚这几个抬手比心哈哈哈哈  
好可爱啊！！  
但是这些都是比给天天看的……［doge］  
就是总在任务结束后跟天天比心表示成功完成爱你哦～～  
不得不说你哥学会了好多奇奇怪怪又可可爱爱的表达爱的方式嗨呀～

132L

遭了，一时间不知道该羡慕谁？？？  
“被偶像比心的他”还是“跟大可爱比心被接住的他”？？

133L

呜呜呜我都羡慕！！  
我羡慕他们的惊世爱情！！！！

134L

我把前9期都看完了啊啊啊啊啊啊  
好期待最后一期！！！他们要去看烟花大会！！而且还是情人节特辑诶！！！  
烟花，人群，紧握双手  
预感我会被大量的糖淹没了！！

135L 

节目组好会！！这架势搞得好像他们又要来过一次举世瞩目的婚礼哈哈哈哈  
非常可以🉑🉑🉑

136L

啊还特地留在了情人节放送！！谢谢节目组，好有心！！！

137L

谢谢大家啊呜呜呜谢谢柚天葱桶彭金带给我们这么棒的综艺节目！！！  
谢谢那些未被发现的温暖生活呜呜呜呜！！

138L

+。:.ﾟ٩(๑>◡<๑)۶:.｡+ﾟ既期待又不舍得！  
不想说再见啊！！

139L 楼主

哈哈哈姐妹们，还是那句话  
只要活的够久就一定有奇迹发生！  
谁知道以后会发生什么呢！  
总之，我期待第三季！！

140L

对哈哈哈哈期待第三季！！！！

141L

真的好谢谢这档节目让我尝到更多的镜头之外的糖果(๑´ڡ`๑) 能有第三季就更好了！  
我看到了两位世界顶级选手背后暖乎乎的生活  
也好希望我能像他们一样为喜欢的而奋斗✊～一直热爱这个世界啊✨

142L 楼主

哈哈哈，一起一直热爱这个世界吧✨  
真的期待更多的、未完待续的  
关于他们的故事呀！！

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> ·昨天刚看了《幸福三重奏》剪辑，被两位钢琴家的婚后生活给甜到了，从他们的相处剪辑里脑补了一些画面  
> ·有些梗忘了写，不写了。  
> 比如如果你柚出道的话应该叫知名搞笑艺人hhhh因为他在节目里特别好玩
> 
> ·啊如果真的有这样的综艺就好了（ づ ωど）～希望大家看了能有一点点画面感  
> ·脑洞完毕，感谢阅读


End file.
